


the scene that's composed of you and me

by evocates, mdseiran



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, St_Germaine said that <a href="http://i.imgur.com/NOITVFp.jpg">a picture of Lee</a> looks like it could have been Richard's wallpaper. An enterprising soul finds a picture of Richard that might be in Lee's phone. Photoshopping happens. evocates throws up a fic. St_Germaine replies. mdseiran joins in. Somehow it ends up being over 4000 words.</p><p>Pictures included in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. evocates

**Author's Note:**

> Richard's phone:
> 
>  

Lee was lounging on the long bar seats and Richard couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He lifted his glass, sipping wine without tasting it (which is likely a blessing, because it was a housepour), and tried to pretend that he wasn’t staring.

“I can feel your eyes, you know,” Lee said. He turned around, cocking an eyebrow. When Richard ducked his head down, smiling through lowered lashes, Lee laughed. He dragged a hand through his hair, leaning forward and striking a ridiculous pose.

“Are you going to take a picture?”

“Only if you smile,” Richard said. He dug his phone out, unlocking it without looking and hitting the camera icon. He raised it. “A proper one, mind.”

Lee laughed. “Alright,” he said, and gave Richard a wide, sweet smile, one that made his cheekbones stand out and the crinkles around his eyes show. Richard’s hands almost shook, but he steadied them and fixed his eyes on his camera. It wasn’t easier to concentrate when he was looking at Lee once removed from the screen (he was still looking at Lee, and whenever he looked, he wanted to touch), but he took a deep breath and pressed the button.

The flash made them both blink. 

“Ow.”

“Sorry,” Richard said. “It’s kind of dark in here.”

“Nah, I should be used to it. Photoshoots and everything.” Lee shook his head. He held his hand out, “Gimme.”

Richard handed it over on automatic.

“I look all yellow and disgusting,” Lee said, chuckling. “Wait.” He started tapping on Richard’s phone.”

“You don’t look yellow and disgusting,” Richard protested immediately. “I want a picture of you. Don’t delete it, please?”

“I’m not deleting it.” Lee sad. He looked up, and his grin widened. “Just… making it better.”

 _You can’t improve on what’s already perfect_ , Richard wanted to say, but that was way too sappy and corny even for him, so he held the words under his tongue and waited as patiently as he could.

Lee had a habit of sticking his tongue out at the corner of his mouth when he was concentrating on something. Richard knew he probably looked stupid and a little creepy, but then he had the phone as an excuse. That was rare enough - he usually didn’t when he was staring at Lee - so he might as well take advantage of the rare occasion.

“There,” Lee said finally. He turned the phone around and handed it back.

Richard took it, looking down. He laughed immediately, because not only had Lee turned the picture black and white, but he made it into Richard’s _wallpaper_.

“Am I supposed to stare at you all day?” 

“Maybe,” Lee said, shrugging. He bit down on his lip, suddenly shy, and Richard wanted to reach out and touch the pink flush colouring Lee’s cheeks. So he did. “Unlike you don’t want to?” Lee asked, tilting his head.

“Nah,” Richard said, smiling slightly. “This is perfect.”


	2. St_Germaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee's phone:

“Wait, wait, stand right there, don’t move.”

Richard stops walking but turns to face Lee with a small frown.

“What on earth are you doing? I thought you said you were starving and wanted breakfast right away.”

“Let me just take a quick photo.”

“What, of me?”

Lee rolls his eyes.

“No, that lamppost behind you. Yes, of you.”

Richard’s frown deepens.

“But why?”

“You’ve got me as _your_ phone wallpaper,” Lee replies with a shrug. “It’s only fair that I get to stare at you all day too.”

Richard flushes slightly and Lee somehow resists the urge to pull him in for an impulsive kiss. 

“Right now, though? All the travel and jet lag, I must look like death warmed up. At least wait till I’ve had some more sleep.”

Lee just stares at him, eyes unguarded and everything out there for Richard to see. He’ll never really understand the myriad insecurities that sometimes plagued Richard’s mind, whether poorly disguised in self-deprecation or sometimes, when they were alone, so stark and clear that it broke Lee’s heart. But though he may never get why Richard was sometimes so breathtakingly vulnerable, Lee will never stop trying to prove to him that he had absolutely no reason to be. Not with him, not with what they had together.

“You can’t improve on perfect,” Lee says simply. 

Richard inhales sharply, some intense expression flickering over his face but gone too quickly for Lee to decipher it. 

“Take the picture,” Richard says, voice unusually quiet. And then he smiles – not the kind he uses for photoshoots or premieres, but something smaller and more intimate, the kind reserved just for Lee.

He steps closer and holds his phone out for inspection once he’s made the photo his wallpaper.

“See?” He nudges Richard’s side with an elbow. “Even on four hours sleep you look pretty edible.”

“Edible, huh?” 

Richard smiles again, eyes darkening, and this smile is _definitely_ reserved for Lee: sly and heated and full of promise.

“You know what,” Lee says suddenly, grabbing Richard’s arm and dragging him back the way they’d just come. “I think breakfast can wait.”


	3. mdseiran

Richard never thought he’d need to put a security lock on his phone, but when he steps off the set to find Graham standing by his chair, looking askance at it, he begins to see why people use one. 

“It was buzzing,” Graham explains when he hands it over, with a smile twitching about his lips that makes Richard want to flush. At least the prosthetics hide most of it. 

His wallpaper momentarily distracts him from his embarrassment, and he finds himself smiling a bit helplessly before he notices the cause of the buzzing. A message bubble with Lee’s reply to whether he’s free tonight is waiting for him at the bottom of his screen. 

_Always. :) Meet you at yours?_

__“He’s very photogenic,” Graham drawls, and Richard covers his face with one hand.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you,” he says, already resigned to the inevitable, and when he lowers his hand Graham’s smirk is downright evil. 

He slings an arm around Richard’s shoulders and tugs him into a half-hug. “Of course I will. After I tell Martin, who will tell James, who will tell Ian, who will tell everyone else.” 

“No respect for your king,” Richard grouses, but Graham’s amusement is starting to rub off on him a little bit.   
“You wound me,” Graham intones mockingly. “It’s our duty to protect and look after you.” 

Richard twists in Graham’s hold and raises his eyebrow. “I don’t think I’ll need protecting from Lee, of all people.”   
“We’ll be the judge of that.” 

Something akin to a horrible premonition makes Richard pause in his tracks. “What are you planning?” he asks suspiciously, but Graham just grins at him. “Oh God, you’re not going to say anything strange to Lee, are you?” 

Graham looks upwards musingly. “That doesn’t really sound like something I’d do.” Richard heaves a sigh of relief. “Now Martin, on the other hand,” and the sigh turns into a heartfelt groan that makes Graham laugh outright. 

“Richard!” 

They both turn to watch Lee gracefully make his way towards them, weaving through the throng of people without bumping into anyone or dropping his iPad. “Oh good, I thought you’d left already.” He smiles, and Richard feels something warm bubble up within him. 

“I’m off to makeup,” Graham says with a wave, and starts to make his way past Lee. But he turns at the last second, with the widest grin Richard has seen on his face sine that time Jed fell face-first out of his barrel. Graham glances down over Lee’s shoulder, then pointedly up to Richard, and Richard feels his face burning when he thinks of the wallpaper on Lee’s iPad. 

“Everything okay?” Lee asks when Richard starts to laugh helplessly. He nods, and holds out his phone to Lee. “Teach me how to put a password on this?” he asks with a smile. He really doesn’t want anyone sneaking a peek into his gallery, after all. 

Especially not after last night.


	4. St_Germaine

“Hold still,” Richard whispers, pressing two fingers against Lee’s smiling mouth. 

“You’re becoming quite the shutterbug,” Lee murmurs. Richard’s skin is soft and warm against his lips and something wicked glints in Lee’s eyes as he darts his tongue out, tasting. Richard takes a breath.

“I won’t get a very good picture if you’re making me shiver.”

Lee’s smile turns sharp before he opens his mouth and curls his tongue around Richard’s fingers, pulling them in. He licks over the tips, biting lightly at the knuckles before he starts sucking, slow and deep, looking Richard right in the eye the whole time.

“You’ll come out all blurry,” Richard says, but the roughness of his voice makes the warning pretty weak. Still, after another hard suck, Lee pulls his head back and releases the fingers with a smirk.

“You’re really going to take pictures of me like this with your phone?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. “What if it gets lost or something?”

“I won’t lose it.” 

Richard starts taking shots, tilting the phone this way and that as he documents the landscape of Lee’s naked body. Each new photo is punctuated with a kiss or a caress: lips mark his left eyebrow, his right ear, the corner of his mouth. A thumb traces the sharp jut of a cheekbone, fingertips follow the curve an ear, a palm cradles the line of his jaw. 

Lee’s breath hitches as Richard drags his mouth over his chest, stomach, his hips and thighs; pressing countless invisible marks into his skin before a quiet click signals each new photo. Richard is meticulous, methodical in this as he is with any project, movements deliberate and careful and frustratingly, maddeningly _slow._

 __Lee starts to lose track of time, aware only of the warmth of Richard’s hands moving against him, of the slickness of Richard’s tongue and the sharp scrape of his teeth. Fingers brush over the curves of his calves and the backs of his knees before Richard rolls him onto his side and kisses the dip of his waist. Another photo, and another and another and another, and it starts to feel less and less like foreplay, less and less like a game.

His back is next, fingernails drawing hot red patterns over his shoulder blades and a tongue mapping the subtle contours of his spine. Richard keeps moving, lower and lower, licking into tight dark spaces that Lee has never allowed anyone else to touch but which he gives up willingly now. Now and always, if Richard will let him.

Worship, Lee thinks, and is dizzy with the idea of it. It feels like a love letter is being written onto his body with every new kiss and touch; every invisible word catalogued by every photograph Richard takes.

Lee is distantly aware that the harsh breathing he can hear is own; he almost feels like he’s outside himself, floating in a haze of pleasure that had been building so slowly he barely noticed it coiling tighter and tighter until finally Richard’s hand closes around his cock and starts to stroke. 

“Oh _god,_ ” Lee whispers. 

He clutches at the pillow and bows his head, moaning into the sheets as Richard winds an arm around his waist and pulls him up, tightening his grip. 

“Lee.”

Richard’s voice is as deep as Lee has ever heard it, and it tears a whimper from his throat. 

“Y- yes?” 

Richard curls his body over Lee’s back. He pauses to lick over the nape of Lee’s neck before pressing in even closer to whisper into his ear.

“I want to take a photo of you when I’m inside you.”

The hand on his cock strokes harder, faster.

Lee bites his lip and closes his eyes.

“I want to take a photo of you when you come.” 

Richard circles the head with a thumb, pressing into the slit. His voice goes even deeper, a rumble from deep in his chest that Lee can feel vibrating against his back.

“Will you let me?”

Richard’s grip abruptly loosens and the strokes slow right down. The touch is feather-light now, dragging over his cock inch by excruciating inch, every movement of Richard’s fingers causing a flare of heat in Lee’s veins that’s so intense he feels like he’s burning from the inside out. He desperately tries to move his hips, either to get more friction from Richard’s hand or to rub himself against the bed, but Richard’s arm around his waist is like a vise holding him in place and he gets no relief either way.

Richard licks over his spine again and whispers hotly into his skin.

“Lee,” he repeats. “Please?”

Lee swallows, throat dry, and nods.

“Yes.”


	5. mdseiran

He develops a taste for it.

It is intimate, private, something just for him. A catalogue of the parts of Lee that nobody else will ever see. The photos he took that night send fire rushing through his veins whenever he glances at them, but they aren’t his favorites.

There are others he likes more.

The curl of dark lashes against a cheek flushed from sleep.

A sheet draped over Lee’s long form, tastefully hiding, sensually displaying.

A red mark on his neck, imprint of teeth clearly visible.

Lee curled up tight on a colder night, hand flung out to reach for Richard, to find his warmth.

Dozens of shots, stolen moments when Lee wasn’t looking. He’d turned off the click of the shutter, had to Google how to get it done, but the result is soft eyes, sleepy smiles, awkward dancing in the shower stall, drops of water caressing soft skin.

This is _his_ Lee.

*

Lee is tinkering with his phone when he steps out of the shower.

“You’ve got quite a collection,” Lee breathes, and when he looks up his eyes are dark, intense. Richard swallows, but finds himself drawn towards the bed. Lee grasps his hand when he gets close enough and tugs him down, straddles his hips and pins him to the bed. Richard’s mouth opens easily when Lee dips in for a heated kiss, and their tongues tangle together briefly before he draws back.

“Do you look at them, when I’m not here?” Lee asks, quietly. The phone is still in his hand and he tilts it so Richard can see. He touches Richard where the lens had touched him — hips, sides, hands, chest, gentle caresses that nonetheless leave Richard breathless. “Touch yourself?” His hips roll slowly, and Richard bucks up into it, gasping.

“God, Lee,” he whimpers, reaching to tug Lee against him, and Lee obliges, sliding their bodies together. They both shiver with the feel of it.

“It’s hardly fair, is it?” Richard looks up, confused. “You have all these, but I don’t have any of you.”

What he’s asking is clear, and Richard feels a shiver slide down his spine. He’s about to say _yes, yes, anything_ but Lee brushes his lips gently over Richards. “I don’t want photos,” he whispers against Richard’s lips, and Richard makes a confused sound. His tongue slides to the shell of Richard’s ear and he traces it before nibbling at the lobe. 

“I want video,” he breathes, and when he grinds down Richard can feel how hard he is at just the thought of it. “Video of me licking into you,” and Richard moans, his own cock jumping, “opening you up slowly before I slide in. Stretch it out, make it last,” and Richard almost loses it then, hands scrabbling for Lee. But Lee twists away, sits back on his heels, cock hanging heavy before him.

“Will you let me?” he asks, and Richard remembers that one, intense night, remembers his own voice begging for Lee’s acceptance.

He looks at Lee — the soft smile, the flushed skin, the desire and affection etched in every line of his face. He sits up, tangles his fingers in Lee’s hair, and kisses him softly.

“Yes.”


	6. evocates

There was a contradiction in Lee that Richard noticed after knowing him for a few months. Though Lee always spoke casually, always had a smile, he usually meant everything he said with perfect seriousness. He kept his promises. All of them.  
Maybe that was why Richard was here right now, eyes heavy-lidded as he watched Lee set up the camera on its tripod. He was half-dressed, black slacks long shucked to the corner, his white shirt draping over his hips and barely covering his half-hard cock. 

“I didn’t realise that you’re a photographer,” Richard said. His fiddled with his own cuffs, looking up at Lee from beneath his lashes.

“I’m not,” Lee said, and he flashed Richard a smile. “It’s just that you can’t go to a dozen photoshoots and continue resisting the urge to pester the photographer about their tricks and techniques. Most of them are pretty eager to talk, really.”

Lee’s head was hidden behind the camera as he continued tinkering at the camera settings. Richard’s heels scraped against the bedsheets in his nervousness, and he tried to not rub at his mouth.

“Maybe they didn’t think you were listening,” he said. The air was too filled with anticipation to not be broken by some sort of speech.

“Or they didn’t think I’d understand,” Lee chuckled. He seemed to finish whatever he was doing, finally standing up. Richard met his gaze, and his breath stopped when he saw the heat in Lee’s eyes, hot enough to scorch him from inside out if he wasn’t careful- if he wasn’t slowly getting used to Lee looking at him like this always, no matter how much Richard didn’t think he was an attractive man.

He still didn’t. But if Lee didn’t stop looking at him like that, he might just be able to convince himself.

There was another thing about Lee: he could move really quickly if he wished to. Richard gasped as he was pushed back onto the bed, and his shirt was unbuttoned, cloth spread outwards until his chest was revealed.

“Let me get this off,” Richard said.

Lee only smiled. He stripped him, but instead of tossing his shirt to the side, he looked at Richard, head tilting.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Richard didn’t have to think about it.

“Hold up your arms,” Lee said, and when Richard obeyed, he used the sleeves of Richard’s own shirt to tie his wrists together. The knot was loose, and Richard knew that if he flexed his arms, he could get out of them easily.

But he didn’t want to. Instead, he looked at Lee, biting down on his lip and taking a long, deep breath through his nose before he spread his legs wide, ankles leaving the sheets as he raised his knees and pressed them to his own chest.

“Christ,” Lee breathed. “You’re beautiful.”  
 _Only to you,_ Richard almost said, but he kept the words back, let it be broken with his next hitched exhale.

Lee kissed his thigh. Over his head, Richard could see the blinking red light. The video was running, and Richard didn’t know if his next groan was caused by the thought or by Lee’s breath against his cock, by Lee’s lips as he drew Richard’s length slowly, slowly into his mouth.

He kept his eyes on the red light, looked straight into the camera. This was for Lee, only for Lee, and Richard tried to not close his eyes as Lee’s mouth moved downwards, lips scraping against his balls. His stubble burned against the inside of Richard’s thighs, and Richard threw his head back, unable to help himself, when he felt the heat of Lee’s tongue on his entrance. Licking, pressing, stretching him open, and he gripped the headboard tight with both hands, nails digging into wood and keeping himself still.

” _Lee,”_ he gasped. 

“Why don’t you tell the camera what I’m doing to you,” Lee said, the words a subtle command. Richard could feel his mouth on the inside of his thigh, and he trembled hard, squeezing his eyes shut. Actors were all exhibitionists, and Richard should be used to saying things that were not like him to say. But now there was no character he could hide behind. There was only Richard, only him with Lee, with a camera that was like Lee’s own eyes, only one removed.

“Your mouth is filthy,” Richard breathed. He didn’t know where the words were coming from; could feel himself start to flush from his neck upwards. But he only licked his lips and arched towards Lee’s touch, fixing his eyes on the camera and forced himself to keep going.

“You’re opening me up with your tongue. Just your tongue, and you tied my hands with my shirt but it feels like your hands. It feels like you’re surrounding me, all over, that everywhere I look is a piece of you. You’re in the air itself around me, not just your body but your eyes in the camera, your hands on my shirt- God, I can’t wear this shirt anymore without thinking of you, thinking of this.” He gasped for breath, squeezing his eyes shut, legs snapping around Lee’s hips. “You’re getting my body addicted to you, my mind, and God, _Lee_ -“

He shuddered hard from shoulders to his toes, tossing his head side to side. His body burned from inside out, coals raked over his nerves, and Richard arched upwards as Lee’s fingers brushed against his entrance, pressed it and twisted.

“You have no idea what the sound of your voice do to me,” Lee moaned, and Richard knew he shouldn’t, but he felt a sharp thrill, a triumph, that he made Lee want him as much he wanted the other man.

“Fuck me,” Richard begged. “Stop teasing and fuck me already.”

Lee pressed a kiss against the head of his cock. Richard saw nothing but black stars at this point, but he felt Lee’s beard, rough like sandpaper, against the inside of his thighs. His fingers twitched, wrists struggling against themselves rather than the bonds, and Richard opened his mouth to beg again.

“I’d kiss you,” Lee said, and his breath ghosted across Richard’s ear. “But I don’t think you’d want me to.”

Richard forced open his eyes and met Lee’s. “I don’t care,” he growled, and surged upwards, crashing their lips together. Lee made a surprised sound, but he melted into the kiss, opened his mouth to let Richard steal his breath, to taste himself with Lee’s flavour mixed in.

He rocked his hips upwards, urging.

“Impatient,” Lee teased.

Richard shot him a glare as best as he could manage. He nipped at Lee’s lip, but Lee pulled away, laughing mangled by pants. His hands pushed Richard’s thighs further apart, and when he pressed in, it was weight and heat and the burn of the stretch and it was everything that Richard begged for and even more.

Time seemed to matter nothing then. Richard could try counting heartbeats, or the flickers of the camera’s red lights, but numbers escaped him like morning mist and he could not bring himself to care. There was only Lee’s cock, Lee’s mouth, Lee’s hands, and Richard bucked up with every thrust, holding tight to the headboard as Lee drove into him again and again. Like animals, frantic and rough, Lee’s fingers carving red lines up his arms.

Then Lee tugged on the knot and Richard’s arms were freed.

He dug his fingers into Lee’s hair immediately, dragging him down and panting into his mouth, breathing him in. It was foolish, but Lee’s breath was hotter than the air around them, filled with heat and desire as if Lee’s love for him spread from his heart to his lungs, colouring each breath. Richard found no words in his head but for Lee’s name, and he chanted it, let his voice beat a rhythm against Lee’s shoulder. His teeth scraped against skin, unable to find a grip.

“Touch me,” he said, and could barely recognise his own voice.

Lee laughed, a strangled little thing. He pushed away slightly, smooth fingertips sliding down Richard’s abs, curling around his cock, stroking him exactly the way Richard always liked it. His thumb slipped underneath the hood, rubbing hard (Richard showed him once, when Lee asked to watch him touch himself-) just as he slammed into Richard, hips angled perfectly.

When Richard fell apart, he turned his body towards the camera and let it see everything. 

(It was an actor’s instinct, really.)

He held Lee close, dragging his cock inside himself, legs locking around Lee’s hips. Lee yelled into Richard’s hair, and Richard felt him come, felt him shake all over, and he pressed gentle kisses all over his face and neck, the final one bestowed on his lips.

“You’re going to be the ruin of me,” he said.

Lee laughed, his shaking fingers tracing the side of Richard’s face. “That’s only fair, I think,” Lee panted. “You’ve ruined me a long time ago.” He ducked his head down, chuckling against Richard’s skin.

“Do you know what I want, though?” he said eventually.

Richard shook his head. His lips traced Lee’s forehead, an open-mouthed kiss. “Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me in front of the television,” Lee said. “When that video of us is playing.”

Richard squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes,” he breathed, voice hoarse.

“ _Yes._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Title chosen by evocates. This is why you should not let her name anything, because she will use Snow Patrol songs.


End file.
